


By Candlelight, by Starlight

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SMUT ALERT, alone time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few precious hours off and Vision has a special night planned for Wanda. There's something awfully romantic about those chilly Wakandan nights... but being Avengers, will it all go to plan?<br/>If you don't feel like you can handle consensual and just slightly kinky, sometimes weird sex between Wanda and everyone's favourite cinnamon roll, you may want to skip this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is written for my loyal reader Anya who requested steam, so if you enjoyed it, thank her!
> 
> Chronologically in the Sweet Dreams series, this is set shortly after 'Repair'.

When there was a knock on her door, Wanda, in a whirlwind of motion, called out automatically. "Come in Vis, I'm just finishing getting ready."   
  
Vision phased through the door with a look of mild trepidation. He nearly missed the single step he had to take into the room - after a lifetime of perfect grace and balance - when he took stock of Wanda zooming by, barefoot in a red dress that clung to every curve, hair flying behind her.   
  
"I know, I know, I'm so late and we only have two hours until the others are back and we've planning this all week, and I just need to find those earrings Nat gave me yesterday, I could have- Um, Vision?"   
  
Wanda finally stopped moving and turned to check on Vision, who seemed to have frozen after stepping inside. She forgot her concerns when she realized he'd dressed appropriately for their date - in dark slacks paired with a white button-up dress shirt, neatly pressed, collar perfectly upturned, a shirt that emphasized the broadness of his shoulders and all his lean muscle structure.   
  
A shirt just light enough a material she could just see through it.   
  
She realized he was standing in a similar state of awe looking at her, which was somewhat gratifying. She'd gone shopping with Natasha the previous day in anticipation of going on a proper date with Vision, and with some reluctance had let her friend pick out her dress. At the look on Vision's face, she figured she owed Nat a sincere thank-you.   
  
"Wanda, you look _lovely_." Vision recovered first, stepping towards her and placing the softest of kisses to her cheek.      
  
"Thanks. I don't have a word for how you look." She stared wonderingly at him, from a little closer up now. "Please don't tell me you have a jacket to go with that?"   
  
His head tilted a little. "Do you want me to wear a j-"   
  
" _N_ -ooo." Wanda lightly rested her palms against his chest. She'd never been a swooning type of girl, but she thought she might start. "Damn. Vis... do you have any idea how sexy you look wearing that?"   
  
"Aren't those meant to be my lines?" He certainly didn't look that bothered as she traced her fingertips lightly along his chest, following one of the lines of silver that emphasized his shoulder muscles.   
  
"Not wearing that shirt they aren't. Okay, shoes. I need to find shoes otherwise we aren't going to get out of this room." Wanda hauled herself away from him with great effort. "Just... turn around, would you? I don't think I could find a cruise ship with you standing there in that shirt."   
  
Obliging as he always was with Wanda, Vision turned to face the opposite direction to her, but unfortunately for Wanda that didn't exactly improve her issue.   
  
The black pants he was wearing weren't transparent (thank god) but they were certainly _well-fitting_.       
  
"Nope, that's not better. I think that's more distracting, actually... just... okay, I'm not going to look at you, just for a minute. Shoes, shoesshoeshoes... I mean-" Wanda trailed off in Sokovian. Since Vision understood every word she muttered in regards to just how appealing she found his current attire and exactly what thoughts she was inspiring in him, he was overwhelmed with relief that his skin tone didn't show blushes.   
  
"Okay. Shoes!" Wanda triumphantly held up the set of heels she'd been trying to track down, keeping her other hand up to shield her eyes. "One second." She dropped into an armchair and wrestled both heels on, took several calming breaths, stood up and looked him in the eye with a smile. "I'm ready. And almost certain I can walk out of the door without jumping you."   
  
She said it so seriously Vision's lips parted in a rare grin. He offered Wanda his arm, and as he took he he leaned down and murmured in her ear. "How do you think I feel right now?"   
  
This time Wanda nearly missed her step and walked into the door, Vision steadying her readily. "Vis, how keen on this surprise are you, exactly?"   
  
"Very, in all seriousness."   
  
"Damn, that is what I thought. Lead on, then."   
  
Wanda was curious when they headed down a wing of T'Challa's palace she hadn't been before. She, Sam and Scott had done some exploring when they'd first arrived, exclaiming over each luxurious space they'd investigated, like the fully stocked gym, the theater room and a small private gallery filled with rare artwork. But training and missions had taken precedence, and Wanda tended to stick to the outdoor areas and when indoors, the suits allocated to the Avengers for their use.   
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
"Eyes closed." Vision lightly touched the top of her cheek. Smiling and willing to humour him, Wanda closed her eyes. She let Vision lead her (months of training with him and the shorter time they had spent as a couple had instilled a trust that was absolute... or maybe it had always been there, unrecognized for what it was) through a set of doors that sounded heavy on their hinges as they passed through.   
  
"Can I open them?" Wanda wiggled in her impatience to peek. Vision looked down at her, taking in the light flush of colour over her cheekbones, the anticipation tugging her lips into a smile, the dress... _that dress_.      
  
The material was of a very fine, silky-looking weave, filling Vision with a longing to run his hands over it to explore the texture, then curves beneath it. The hemline was asymmetrical, drawing the line of sight up to her waistline. She was also wearing heels, adding just over an inch and a half to her stature.   
  
" _Viiiis!_ "   
  
"Sorry. Yes, you may open your eyes now."   
  
Wanda did so and gaped in amazement at their surroundings. "Oh my god, Vis, you did all this?"   
  
The entire room was filled with candles, except for where there were roses - red, of course - filling the air with their delicate fragrance. Wanda did a slow circle, taking in the entire scene. There had to have been hundreds of them. The room they were in wasn't huge - not by the standards of T'Challa's palace, anyway. The floor was a polished wood in a rich reddish mahogany shade, and if there was any furniture in it usually aside from the tables along the edges, Vision must have moved it in advance.   
  
"You approve?" Vision's hopeful, shy gaze was riveted to Wanda's face, gauging her reactions. She rewarded him with one of her beaming smiles, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.   
  
Once they parted, she couldn't help but grin when he grasped her hand and swept into a gallant bow that immediately made her think of Thor. She hadn't gotten to know him very well before he'd left for Asgard, but Vision and he had been close, and he had admitted to missing him.   
  
"Miss Maximoff - may I have this dance?" Perfectly on cue, a rich melody began playing from hidden speakers. Wanda smiled up at him, reminded of their earliest days together. She recalled when he always used her surname until she'd asked him not to and explained the concept of using first names between friends. She remembered that night well, actually, so many months ago up on the roof of the Avengers' Tower - it was the first night after her twin's death that she'd really felt hope again, and it had been because of the man before her now. His innocence, his honesty, his heart. That was what had given her new purpose.   
  
"Vision, I don't ever want to dance another dance with anybody else ever again." She told him softly, and when he beamed at her she felt her insides melt.   
  
Held in his arms, she felt an encompassing feeling of safety and being cherished. Despite their height difference they fit together perfectly, one of his hands warm around hers, the other lightly resting on her hip. She wondered, briefly, who had taught him to dance, or if he'd taught himself, and the image of him seriously studying instructional Youtube videos and reruns of _So You Think You Can Dance_ brought a smile to her lips.     
  
"Nobody's ever gone to this much trouble for me before." She looked around the room as they danced. "Really, Vision, this is beautiful. It must have taken all day. Did the guys help you?"   
  
"No - I confess they did offer, but my preference was to set this up myself." He brought her into an elegant spin and waved his free hand at the candlelit roses.   
  
"That's really sweet, Vis." He caught her effortlessly as she spun back to him. Their symmetry reminded her of sparring with him during training, though the tone now was vastly different, no spark of competition - just desire in its place. She lingered for a moment, her body pressed against his, before the music continued and they resumed dancing.      
  
"You have had precious little done for you in the recent past." Vision observed.   
  
"Oh yeah, my life _is_ terrible. Living in a palace, Avengers training, stuck in paradise with this team I can barely stand..." She trailed off with a grin, unable to keep up the pretense, then her expression softened. "Now I have you too."   
  
"You always had me, Wanda." The song finished, and the next was slower. Vision bent his head down as he gently drew Wanda in close to his body, winding his arms around her. She wondered if she was imaging the faintly suggestive glint in his eyes - his face was so close to hers they breathed the same air.   
  
She almost, but not quite gave in to the temptation to kiss him. The buzz of anticipation remained pleasantly powerful, like invisible electrical currents crackling between them. Wanda had always enjoyed the rare opportunity to study his features close-up. His appearance might have been non-conventional, but Wanda had always found him attractive.   
  
She'd lost count of how many songs they had danced to, staying locked together even during the more uptempo numbers. Wanda felt his nearness begin to affect her. Mere inches from him, it was really difficult to ignore the warmth that rolled off of him, or the absolute way he focused when he looked at her.  
  
A thrill of delight ran through her when he dipped his head even further, initiating the kiss before she could. He was always so collected, there was something powerful in the knowledge that she affected him the same way he did her.   
  
The thorough way he kissed her quickly dissolved all his methodical propriety, body curving pliantly against hers. Wanda loved him all the more fiercely at moments like this - when he reacted purely on instinct, forgetting to over-analyze everything, committing to the moment.  
  
And what a moment. Wanda had always thought fireworks and seeing stars were silly romance-novel lines, until Vision came along. His soft exhale against her lips, the eagerness with which his hands roved down her sides... on cue, a fire, which started somewhere in her belly and burnt both north and south.  
  
He made a slightly strangled sound when a hand grazed _oh so lightly_ over her breast and realized there wasn't any bra underneath the dress. He felt the nipple harden under his fingers and for a moment his kiss faltered, before renewing with increased desire.  
  
Wanda was pulled so securely against his body more of her weight rested on him than on her own feet. Not an unpleasant sensation by any means, because it allowed her an up close and personal view of the shirt she'd so admired earlier.    
  
Wanda undid his top button and kissed the triangle of revealed skin."Did I mention-" Another button, Vision skillfully twisting to plant light kisses along her jawline. "How much I like this shirt?" A third button, enough room now for her to easily slide her hands inside and against his chest. He placed his lips against her ear. "I may have missed that the first time." Wanda nearly tore the next button off altogether when she felt his teeth nip at her earlobe. "Would you care to elaborate?" Either somebody had been giving him pointers, or he must have visited some interesting websites...   
  
"Well... it's nice, getting a glimpse of you." Wanda undid the second-to-last button and ran her palms lower, towards his hips. "But I think I need something... a little... more... close up..." She began to press kisses against his chest, then worked downwards until she'd reached that stunningly well-defined six pack. Her fingers worked at the last button.      
  
This was exactly the position Clint and Sam found them in when they swung the door open.   
  
"AAAIIIIIIIIIII" Clint screamed like a girl and reeled right back into the hallway, slapping a hand over his face theatrically. Sam was slightly more grownup, blinking calmly as he took in the scene and a grin spread over his features. "Roses. _Niiiice_. Yeah, I hate to do this, but we just got back, and Steve's called a meeting pronto. There's an attack happening now on Wakanda and it's all hands on deck. I'll tell Steve you pair might be a few minutes late to briefing, yeah?"   
  
He flashed Vision a thumbs-up then pulled the doors closed as he retreated after Clint, obscuring the archer's plaintive cries of: "My eyes, my eyes!"    
  
The moment somewhat ruined, Wanda couldn't help but chuckle a little as she stood up, Vision echoing the sound a little ruefully. Wanda deftly began to button his shirt back up. "I don't suppose a few minutes..." She asked, teasing.   
  
_Mostly._   
  
Vision leaned in to her. "I'm afraid tonight I require a great deal more than _a few minutes_." His voice was light, but there was that same suggestive glint from earlier in his eyes - no, she definitely wasn't imagining it.    
  
Wanda grinned at him. "Charmer." She stretched up to kiss him one more time before they got to work.   
  
Vision replied with a single word. "Later." He promised, and hand in hand they made a dash towards their rooms to change.   
  
Back to saving the world.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted dates and a night under the stars...

When all was said and done (actually in Avengers terminology, it was more like 'screamed and punched') and the Wakandan borders were safe once again, Wanda was filled with regret that her and Vision's date night had been interrupted.  
  
For a lot of reasons.  
  
Vision, however, seemed to have other ideas. Instead of showing her to her room, she found herself led up to one of the six or seven rooftops of T'Challa's palace - flying together for the last leg, since there was no access from inside. This particular rooftop was a sheltered, cozy space, a small flat surface tucked under an awning, though it still afforded a beautiful view of the spectacular stars overhead.  
  
Also of a nest of blankets and pillows, quite deliberately placed, and three dozen of the red roses from earlier in their evening arranged in bunches in the corners.  
  
"I tried the candles." Vision admitted. "But it was too windy." A delighted Wanda threw her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you? When did you even find time to do this?"     
  
They reclined back against the blanket, heads tilted up towards the sky. Wanda didn't admit to watching Vision a fair bit more than the stars. That expression he got when he looked at the sky or the forest or the mountains sometimes, equal parts fascination and dreaminess, never failed to make her insides go soft.  
  
"So brilliant, yet so distant. There they shine, as if they were within our reach." Vision murmured, lifted a hand as if he could actually feel the velvet caress of the sky. Wanda sized the opportunity to slide in close to his side, cuddling up to him and enjoying his warmth.  
  
"No flying off to the stars, Vis." She warned with a laugh, sensing the shift of his attention from the starry vista to the feeling of her curves pressed up against him. She had an arm curled over his chest, so she felt his heart rate increase, his expression grow soft as his gaze slid over her.  
  
"I could never be tempted with you lying beside me in this manner." He murmured, tone low and husky, and he dropped his head and kissed her. One hand supported himself as he rolled slightly, partially covering her with his body, but the other began tracing patterns that may have seemed deliberate at first but wound their way steadily across her breasts.  
  
Wanda felt threads of delight mingling with the desire he kindled within her. Since Vision arrived in Wakanda and declared his intention to stay for good, and after she convinced him that artificial was the last thing she saw him as, they had slept together - several times.  
  
And it was _fantastic_. Wanda wasn't entirely certain if it was because they had full access to one another's undeniably strong feelings or if it was just like this for all couples who really loved one another, but she wasn't about to question their chemistry - she was too busy enjoying it. Vision was powerful but patient, gentle and genuine in his lovemaking as he was most everything.    
  
Her own hands found his shoulders, spanned around the muscles there, traced encouragement down his chest and abdomen in a way that caused him to inhale sharply. There he went with the familiar murmurs of affection in her ear as his hands continued to roam.    
  
He relished the contact with her in a way that made her want to cry with absolute joy. It wasn't just that he enjoyed the sensation of being touched, though he was stunningly sensitive under her fingertips - she could get him highly aroused in seconds with just a few strokes in the right places. It was the way he perceived love in her touch, and the earnest, eager way he tried to repay her by learning exactly what she liked.  
  
And apparently, tonight, torturing her within an inch of her life with it.  
  
He stripped her of her clothes, and she was content to lie back and let him carry on taking the lead, feeling her heartbeat already climbing with anticipation. By the time he took stock of her lying naked underneath him, his eyes widened slightly and he simply phased away his own suit, returning to her body with renewed vigor, hands roving considerably lower this time.  
  
Wanda hissed when two fingers dipped between her legs. She was already wet, wanting, but he teasingly ran both fingers simultaneously up then down, applying barely enough pressure for her to feel him, let alone sliding inside her the way she longed him to. With the next stroke he just barely pressed down, neatly skimming either side of her opening, bringing a whimper to Wanda's lips.  
  
Again, just a little harder, still not actually entering her, nor touching the pulsing center she would have taken as a consolation prize.  
  
_Again_ , slowly this time, and again. The anticipation was so exquisite she writhed a little under him, moaning now in time with his deceptively casual strokes. He brought his fingers closer together and finally dipped into her - but a mere fraction, and only for a second before he withdrew, driving her even more wild.     
  
"More." She had no idea how the word escaped her, but Vision dropped her an obliging kiss - she could feel him smiling - then pushed two fingers inside her up to the first knuckle. Withdrew completely, then in time with her pleading gasp went in again, sliding more deeply this time. Knowing the edge he'd pushed her to, he began to employee a steady pace, pumping his fingers with an increasing tempo.  
  
Wanda could feel her abdominal muscles tensing, the mounting arousal building, and as much as she desired release, there was one thing she wanted more.  
  
"Vision." She caught his wrist, her voice shaking. "I need you inside me. Please, right now, I need you."  
  
Done with teasing her, looking equal parts proud of himself and seriously turned-on, he complied readily, and positioned over her.  
  
She felt such an acute need for him the moment she felt that hot hard head nudge against her, Wanda grabbed him by the hips and dragged down hard. He went with it readily, and the sensation of him filling her so thoroughly and sliding in all the way to hit the right spot perfectly had her gasping.  
  
He watched her attentively, and gave her just the right amount of recovery time before he withdrew almost the whole way before thrusting again. He set the pace, and Wanda bit her lip to keep from crying out as he steadily increased the tempo. How could _anything possibly_ feel this good?     
  
Wanda had always enjoyed being on top during sex, but now their positions were reversed, she was rethinking her preferences - especially when Vision propped himself up on his arms and added an extra dose of impulsion to the way he propelled himself down into her. Mewling softly and throwing her head back, her hands grasped at his chest and shoulders, caressing him, urging him on. Previously, Wanda had always been jarred from the moment when her partner was on top, unable to properly relax, uneasy with the prospect of being physically dominated by another person.  
  
That didn't happen with Vision. To her amazement, her body reacted to the sensation of being pinned under him with an ever greater level of pleasure. She didn't so much as submit to him as mould to him, certain that two bodies had never fit together the way theirs did.  
  
When Vision couldn't stand the sensation of her roving hands along his chest and down his abdomen, he surprisingly seized them, one in each of his, and pinned her arms to the blankets, above her head - without ever breaking the incredible rhythm between them, either. She felt a primal thrill of excitement that she was certain set feminism back decades, but it was _so hard to care_ with him powering repeatedly into her body, with every cell in her body crying out for more.     
  
She could feel the tension mounting ever more rapidly, and she knew Vision - in full residence inside her head as she was in his - could tell. When she did came she made sure he was with her, experiencing every trembling wave of the longest orgasm she could ever recall with her.  
  
It was something that she had struggled with before they begun a sexual relationship - Vision could experience physical pleasure, in no small amount at that, from making love. But he didn't orgasm, something which seemed grossly unfair in her eyes, since she saw stars every time he made her come.  
  
Neither of them had ever imagined their neural link could be set to such a use as they did once they begun sleeping together, though. To make up for his lack of climax, Wanda ensured that every time she came, she kept her mind open to his so he felt what she did. She doubted, due to the physical differences, it was exactly what he would have experienced in different circumstances.  
  
But for them, it worked.  
  
Vision stayed in motion as she rode the waves of this climax back down to earth, her hands still pressed against his shoulders. He surprised her again when, instead of slowing and withdrawing, he began to speed up again. "Vision?" She gasped, but he silenced the question with a kiss. "We have all night." He murmured to her, and impossible he picked up the pace a second time as she began to peak all over again.  
  
Wanda was certain he would relent after the second time he'd made her come in under ten minutes, but he barely even broke stride. He let her hands go though, thankfully letting her resume stroking every inch of the glorious torso that was so easy to appreciate while thrusting above her. Her compulsion to touch him was absolute, even as physically and mentally connected as they were.  
  
She was afforded no rest breaks in between orgasm number three, four or five either, for the last utilizing his manipulation of density in a way that she was certain none of his creators had initially intended him to do. Once she'd shuddered apart again in his arms he rode her out with a few last gentle strokes, then, sensing her profound exhaustion, stilled.  
  
" _Holy shit Vis_." She managed once she could speak. Though it hadn't yet been midnight when they first flew to the rooftop she wouldn't have been surprised to see the sun rising on the horizon. Time had taken on a hazy, distant quality. "That was... indescribable."  
  
"Is that right?" He looked ridiculously pleased with himself. He rolled them so his weight wasn't on top of her anymore, though in truth she had been quite enjoying it. Though he'd stopped actually having sex with her he hadn't withdrawn from her body, and the sensations Wanda felt as he nudged deep inside her made her catch her breath and tense around him.  
  
Which led to orgasm number six, after which Wanda was quite certain she was about to descend into some sort of sex-coma.    
  
"Mmm." She was on top of him now, her face nestled into the side of his neck. Unable to summon the energy to say anything further aloud, she put it into a telepathic thought for him to hear. _You were amazing, you know. I mean, you always have been before tonight, but that was a whole new_ level _of amazing._  
  
He replied to her in kind, though she suspected he wasn't quite as utterly spent as she was. There was a lot to be said for having a sexual partner who didn't actually get tired.  
  
_I wanted this night to be special, Wanda. I want there to be many more special nights between us, even though the opportunity may not always present itself._  
  
_Everything was perfect, Vis. Well, not the part where out romantic evening got interrupted by Avenging, but I'm glad you didn't let me roll into bed when we got back._  
  
_Me as well_ , he replied innocently, and Wanda laughed aloud.  
  
_Wake me in three hours?_  
  
_I believe I could arrange that. And how would you like me to awaken you, Wanda?_  
  
His mental voice was so impeccably polite despite the suggestive twist to his lips that her chest shook with suppressed laughter. How she loved him, her Vision.  
  
_I'll leave that to your imagination._  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed while it lasted, since writing smut isn't something I feel I excel at and therefor do that often, so it won't become the norm. However, exceptions must be made and it may as well be for Scarlet Vision, no? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, you guys were expecting some raunchy action and instead I just teased you. I promise I'll make it up to you in chapter two, okay? :)


End file.
